Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backhoe attachable/detachable to/from a rear portion of a vehicle body and relates also to a work vehicle having such backhoe.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of such work vehicle as above, a work vehicle is known already as being disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-257076). The work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a backhoe attachable/detachable to/from a rear portion of a vehicle body. In this work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, the backhoe is attached to the vehicle body by inserting a pin in a through hole provided in the backhoe and a through hole provided in the vehicle body.